


Light & Dark

by leavesinthewind



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavesinthewind/pseuds/leavesinthewind
Summary: This is a little RWBY universe fic. Characters from the show might appear eventually, but not sure. This is a story about two of my OC's, Evie Carnation and Nilo Verho. Their semblances are light and dark, respectively, and these are their adventures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, when I say she is glowing I mean that she is literally glowing, like a lightbulb. Anxiety accidentally triggers her semblance.

Nilo whistled as he walked, hands in his pockets. He had not a care in the world as he walked towards the woods. It was the weekend, and he couldn’t be happier about it. He was looking forward to climbing trees again, feeling the wind ruffle through his shaggy black hair. His squirrel tail was twitching in anticipation. “Yes,” he thought as he felt the clear autumn breeze, “it is a good day to be a Faunus.”  
  
Just then, his sharp hearing caught something. Fast heartbeat, gasps rather than breaths - someone was in trouble.  
  
As he headed towards the noise, he could hear strangled sobs mixed in. He followed the sound to the back of an old, dilapidated building on the outskirts of campus.  
  
He saw a petite girl with short blonde hair, wearing a dark grey hoodie. She was hugging her knees to her chest and glowing as she sat leaning against the wall, crying softly to herself.  
  
“Hey, are you okay?”  
  
A high pitched, “Aaaah!” filled the air, as she jumped, lit up like a lightbulb, and stared wide-eyed at the young man who just spoke.  
  
“Woah, are you okay?” He repeated.  
  
The girl lit up some more, and hid her face between her arms.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.” The boy said, holding up his hands for the girl to see, “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”  
  
The girl poked an eye out from her hiding spot and raised an eyebrow.  
  
He sighed, “Seriously, I was just walking to the woods, and I saw you sitting there and you looked like you were having a rough time.”  
  
The girl’s glow faded a bit, as she relaxed enough to pick her head up from her arms, looking at the boy hopefully.  
  
“So, what’s wrong? Do you want to talk about it?” The boy said as he sat down a little ways from her.  
  
The short haired girl just sort of whimpered in reply, resting her chin on her knees.  
  
“Oookay, I’m just gonna run through a list of possibilities and you can nod or shake your head. Is that okay?”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Did something bad happen?”  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
“Are you sad about something?”  
  
She shook her head no again.  
  
“Are you scared of something?”  
  
She nodded quickly and hid her face. He noticed that she started lighting up again.  
  
“Alright, alright. What are you scared of?”  
  
In reply, she just shook her head.  
  
“You’re not scared?”  
  
She just shook her head again.  
  
“So, you are scared, but... you don’t want to say what of?”  
  
Another shake of the head no.  
  
“Are you scared of anything in particular?”  
  
No.  
  
“But you’re still scared.”  
  
Yes.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, “Ooookay, so, you’re scared, but you’re not scared of something? Alright, I’m having a hard time making sense of that one…” Noticing that seemed to upset her more, he quickly added, “But that’s okay though, I’ll figure it out!”  
  
“So, you’re scared, huh? Let’s see, what do I do when I’m scared?” he mused to himself. “I sometimes sing to myself”, he thought out loud, “but I’m a terrible singer, so that might scare you more.” The girl giggled slightly at that. “Hey! You laughed! That’s good, right?!” the boy exclaimed. The girl blushed a little and shied away a tiny bit, still smiling.  
  
“That’s is then, I’m going to make you laugh so you feel better, so I’m just going to have to sing.” He said, jumping up. He took a few steps away, and struck a pose. “Tap, tap” he mimed tapping a microphone. “Is this thing on? Okay, cool.” He mimed setting up his mic and putting on a guitar. “So, umm, for my audition to “Let’s make somebody laugh today” I’m going to be singing “We are never getting back together” by Taylor Swift.”  
  
He began strumming on his air guitar humming the intro, and then leaned into the mic, singing, “I remember when we broke up, the first time. Saying this is it I’ve had enough, because like…”  
  
He continued to sing, off-pitch and off tune, over-acting and playing air guitar the whole way. He could see the little blonde girl cheer up little by little, which only spurred him on to goofier and goofier acting.  
  
“Weee-EEEE are never never never getting back togetheeeeer!” he ended the song, and took a dramatic bow. He looked up to see the girl sitting cross-legged on the ground clapping happily, a faint glow still visible.  
  
“So, you feeling a bit better?” he plonked himself down next to her.  
  
She nodded, “Yeah. Yeah I am.”  
  
“You wanna talk about it?” he asked, glancing over.  
  
The girl took a deep breath and shakily started to speak, “I was in Professor Port’s class and I started getting an anxiety attack, since you know how loud and booming his voice gets? Like, especially when he’s telling a story? Well, it was really freaking me out today, like really badly, so I excused myself to the bathroom and ran out here.” The boy nodded as she continued speaking, “I like it out here since it’s quiet, it’s right next to the woods and you’re hidden from view so nobody comes and bothers me or scares me more.”  
  
“I guess I kinda screwed that up for you then, didn’t I.”  
  
“No, no, no, no you didn’t. Not at all.” she said, “You actually really helped me, like a lot. So, thank you.”  
  
She paused, “Why did you help me anyway?”  
  
“Well,” Nilo replied, “Like I said, I could hear you. You sounded like you were in trouble, or sad or crying or something, and I couldn’t just leave someone alone like that.” He shook his head.  
  
“Oh!,” his eyes lit up in realization, “I’m Nilo, by the way.”  
  
“I’m Evie.” The girl smiled.  
  
“Well, I am pleased to meet you, Evie.” He reached over and they shook hands.  
  
“Ahhh,” he stretched and got up, his tail twitching.  
  
He stretched out his hand to the still seated girl, “Ready to get up?”  
  
“*Sigh*, yeah.” Reaching up, she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.  
  
As they walked out towards the main campus Nilo struck up a conversation.  
  
“So, Evie, can I ask you something?”  
  
“Yea-ah..”  
  
“I didn’t want to ask right away, but… What’s with the glowing?”  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my first real fic, so constructive criticism is welcomed. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
